Little Miracles
by hpfreakster
Summary: Every girl wonders what happens if she gets pregnant but the guy leaves her. But what happens if the girl leaves the guy first. Mix in Harry, Ginny, The Weasleys, and a couple more friends; and you'll find out. On Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys,

So I promised I would be out with a new H/G story so here I am. I came up with this idea two years ago, and I actually started writing it two years ago before storing it away until later. And later has now arrived. Sorry about the beginning, it's a bit rusty. I just don't have the energy to edit too much, with finals and all. I did add three OCs….I'll explain more at the end.

I came up with this idea because I was a bit pissed off that everyone always thought that Harry would leave Ginny if he found out that she was preggo. So what if she left him, and with the baby too? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Stupid" Harry Potter murmured to himself. Was there any logical reason to appear at a meeting 30 minutes early? He could go somewhere and come back on time...but there was the possibility that he would mistake the time and end up showing up late. So to be on the safe side he decided to stay in the room. "What to do," Harry thought silently to himself. He looked down on the table to see a copy of the Daily Prophet laying there. Remembering that he hadn't had a chance to glance at the paper that morning he picked it up and glanced at the front page to see if there was anything important.

Right in the middle of the paper was a picture of him holding a small black-haired child as they walked through Diagon Alley. He sighed lightly as he threw the paper onto the table. As much as he tried, he couldn't hide Mackenzie from the world. He was lucky that Mackenzie looked so much like him and not her mother. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly had some wild speculations as to who Harry Potter's Child's lucky mother was: Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, etc. It only got worse when Harry refused to comment. Thoughts of Mackenzie's innocent face clouded his thoughts. He couldn't believe that she's going to be 14 months soon. Harry felt a sudden pang of sorrow....14 months without Gin. The minute he thought of her he remembered the day she left...

* * *

_Harry felt helpless as his one and only love Ginny Weasley pack up her things. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts._

_"I'm sorry things had to happen this way Harry," Harry couldn't respond to her in fear of breaking down. How could she leave him and Mackenzie? Merlin she was only two weeks old for crying out loud. He watched Ginny levitate her bags down the stairs. Finally Harry snapped he couldn't watch her leave without a reason. _

_He grabbed her hand and asked her "Why?"_

_Without even facing him she answered "I'm not ready to raise a child Harry. Damnit I'm only eighteen. We shouldn't have even had sex in the first place. What the hell were we thinking? I had huge plans for my self after the war Harry. I was going to join the Harpies and tour the world. See all the sights to see. Then you came along and professed your love for me. Sure that tweaked my plans slightly, I would have to make plans to come visit you every once and a while but a child that wasn't part of the plan. I'm just not ready to be a mother Harry." _

_Without letting go of her hand he tried again "Mackenzie, what about her?"_

_There was a silence while Ginny struggled to answer. "If there is one thing I know about you Harry is that you already adore Mackenzie. You'll take good care of her." Without another word Ginny pulled her hand out of Harry's slackened grip and walked out of Harry's apartment._

* * *

After Ginny left things were hard on Harry. He took a six-month leave from the Auror Headquarters. Worried that he would fall into a post-martum depression the Weasleys including Hermione were constantly at his apartment, they helped him out a lot. It had been hard at first but he got over it quickly and raised Mackenzie to the best of his abilities.

All of a sudden the door opened Harry jumped to his feet with his wand drawn. "Glad to see you're on your toes Potter,"

"Oh sorry Kingsly, my mistake," Harry felt his face grow hotter as he saw the Minster of Magic step out the shadow with is hands held lightly at his sides.

"It's alright Harry. I trust you know the purpose of the meeting."

"I got the memo...but I'm confused why assign me a partner now?"

"Well you are our only auror that doesn't have a partner, not that you actually need one. But Department of Records have been on my back to assign you a partner since you started working here. And we have gotten a new auror coming."

"Great I've got a newbie."

"Never know you thought of me that way mate, after all we've been through with the war and all, you think you could give me a bit more respect." Another light and teasing voice entered the room.

"Ron," Harry exclaimed happily. After the war Ron and Harry went off to complete there auror training. Right after Ron and Harry came home from auror training Ron and Hermione got married. To stay close to his bride he decided to leave the auror force and help George with the shop. "I thought you were working in the shop with George."

"I told you I would be coming back though."

"This is bloody brilliant."

"Anyway, you guys should go over your new contracts then come to me if you need any changes and then you guys can go home," Kingsly stated before exiting the room.

Harry and Ron buried themselves into the huge stacks of paperwork. Soon after they were finished they parted with quick 'see you tomorrow'.

Harry set off towards his apartment. His mind wandered back to Mackenzie. She was the light of his life. She had just started walking and was able to take two steps without help before she fell on her bum. She only knew a couple of words but she loved to talk. Unfortunately she had his shyness when it came to strangers. Harry stopped walking when he had realized that he had reached the apartment. He quickly entered the house, without attracting attention to himself. He walked over and opened the closet door and took off his cloak and put it inside. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator (a muggle pleasure), and poured himself some apple juice. It had been a long day. Remembering that it was Weasley Family Fridays he walked over to his fireplace and took a handful of green sand that was hanging in the pot beside it. He stepped into the fireplace and shouted. "Happy Days Daycare."

After about nine years in the magic world, he finally managed to learn how to floo correctly. After a couple moments of whirling for a bit he landed in a fireplace located in an empty warehouse. He stepped and weaved through the couple of boxes just sitting there. Stepping out into the light, he quickly maneuvered into the mob of muggles walking down the road. Crossing the street to the small building right across from the warehouse, Harry opened the door and the sound of laughing children reaches his ears. Harry smiled as he walked in. He walked down the corridor lined with paintings and drawings down by the children. As he neared a light at the end of the hallway he heard a Sharese's voice call out the next volunteer. At the name he sped up and entered the room silently and walked towards the back of the room. He plopped down next to an Indian girl who was wearing skin-tight denim jeans with brown boots. She was wearing a sunshine yellow t-shirt and a blue scarf. She smiled warmly up at him and said "Hey Harry."

It was Sonia, one of Harry's friends. After Ginny had left him he had met her. She and her parents had fought in the war. Unluckily for her she had lost hers and now had a baby brother to take care of.

Harry looked up at the front to see Matthew, Sonia's brother walk up with a drawing in his hand. Matt took a deep breath before beginning. He held up a picture of Sonia. "'is my soni. She nice. Love her." He smiled widely before toddling over to Mackenzie, who was sitting on the floor sucking her thumb looking at him riveted.

Harry shot a thumbs up at Matt as his daugther crawled up to take the front stage. Her black hair had been recently cut shoulder-length, she was wearing a pretty pink sundress. She held up a drawing of a black haired blob, "Dadde," was all she said as she pointed chubby hand.

"If only Gin was here..." he thought. He pushed that thought out of his mind quickly as he saw Sharese the day care provider rise from her seat and said "Would of the parents and Siblings of Mackenzie and Matthew please stay behind?"

Harry and Sonia waited patiently as the parents and their children filed out of the room.

"Guys as you know I am leaving this job to spend more time with my family. I know you guys are worried about your children, so I found a new instructor who is a witch. She is really talented. I forgot her name but I did tell her about our situation." She looked hopefully at Harry and Sonia as if wanting them to say yes.

"Of course nothing would please us more. Thanks you so much for doing this for us. Would you like us to meet her early tomorrow morning," Sonia asked.

"Yes. Alright Matt and Mackenzie I'll miss you," She bent down and gave them both hugs.

Harry and Sonia waved at her and walked out the door with the kids. "Are you alright you seem really dazed today?" Sonia asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I just had a bunch of flashbacks. And I got thinking what if things were different."

"We could spend hours wondering what would happen if things were different but obviously we don't have that much time. Like my mum always said everything happens for a reason…actually I said that." Harry laughed. Sonia always knew how to make him feel better.

"Thanks," he hugged her. "Are you going to drop by the Weasleys' tonight?"

"I dunno," she said picking up a tired Matt in her arms, "Matt's been a little cranky these days, I think that he might be coming down with something. We'll see how he feels. I should get going. See you later, babe." With a wink, she twirled quickly and vanished into thin air.

Harry smirked, Sonia was a big flirt, but that never bothered him since it was harmless. He smiled down and his daughter, who was focusing on keeping her legs upright. "Ready to go 'Kenzie." She smiled and nodded at him, and with a twirl they vanished too.

* * *

The Burrow was exactly how Harry remembered. Bustling with red-heads and filled with love. Walked up to the front door with a sleeping Mackenzie draped over his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, "Hello Harry dear," she looked like she wanted to hug him, but didn't in fear of hurting Mackenzie. Instead she lifted the sleeping girl from Harry's arms and walked off cooing to the now waking girl.

Moments later, Harry found himself surrounded by Weasley men, laughing and talking. George was teasing Percy on his new found relationship with Penelope, while Bill and Charlie were chatting about dragons in a corner. Ron was staring intently at the chessboard, "Knight to D5." He leaned back in his chair with an arrogant smirk.

Harry studied the board, knowing that he was going to lose. "Queen to D5," he heard behind him. Ron groaned.

"Hermione," he moaned, "you're not allowed to help."

Instead of rising to the argument, like Harry expected her too, she half-smiled and turned to face Harry directly, "Are you alright?"

Out of all the Weasley's, Harry could say that he was the least comfortable with Hermione. While everyone else tip toed around the subject that was Ginny, Hermione always addressed it bluntly. Considering that she had left him 14 months ago to this day, he shouldn't be surprised that she was here asking him if was alright. "I'm fine," he responded uselessly.

She stared him down for a couple moments, "You don't have to hold it all in all the time Harry. You're not god."

"That's true, but I am still a father. I don't think that my daughter will take to it very well if she walks in on me sobbing." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione winced, "But you can still talk to use," she insisted.

Harry shook his head, "I don't need your help Hermione, I'm fine."

Hermione held his glaze for a couple more moments, before averting her eyes to the chessboard. A smile rose on her face as she said, "Checkmate."

* * *

Dinner, cooked by Mrs. Weasley herself, was absolutely lovely. The Weasley table was enlarged to fit all of the family and their friends and family. There were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the head of the table, gazing fondly at their family. Then Bill and his very pregnant wife Fleur who was discussing baby names with George and his girlfriend Angelina. Ron and his wife Hermione were discussing recent ministry news with Percy and his girlfriend Penelope. Charlie was talking to Sonia, who was feeding Matt, about Healer Training.

Dessert was treacle tart, his favorite. As the night winded down, Harry found himself yawning and closing his eyes for brief periods of time. In fact he was sure that he had been asleep for 30 minutes when he opened his eyes to see a concerned Mrs. Weasley staring down at him. "You'd better get home and get some rest, young man. Those people at the Auror Department," she proceeded to murmur about what she would do to them if she got her hands on them.

He protested, as she shoved him out the door, that Mackenzie was still in there. Mrs. Weasley merely smiled at him, "Why don't you take a break tonight Harry? Merlin knows, you deserve it. I'll watch Mickey tonight." She glanced fondly at the sleeping girl as she used her popular muggle nickname.

Harry yawned once more; he knew it was stupid to put up a fight, "Alright. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning." He was shooed out the door into the freezing cold night. Bundling up, he twirled and was gone with a small pop.

* * *

So how was it?

As usual…review please but don't flame…if you don't like it don't read it.

About the OCs…Sonia was based off of me and Matt was like my brother and cousin mixed. I also based Mackenzie my cousin. So please lay off them, they really mean something to me.

Thanks to my loyal readers, you guys are really sweet. I hope this makes it up to you guys for discontinuing AM. I promise to finish this one, no matter what people tell me. So review nicely so I can keep my sprits up.

Cheers,

HPfreakster


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all,

Sorry for the long wait. With finals and all, things have been a bit crazy. But since summer break is here, I managed to finish this chapter in about one day. YAH ME!!!! Thanks to Michel4HPGW who convinced me to pick up my ass and get working. So here we go:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (that should be enough).

*

Ginny Weasley stepped into her flat. Dirty and grimy from a long practice, she threw off her long clock which landed with a 'thump' on the floor.

"You know I hate it when you dump things on the floor," a smooth voice said from the shadows. She winced before picking up the fallen coat.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What's wrong? You seem very quiet today." Suddenly his face appeared amongst the darkness, she jumped back. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek. "Bad day on the field?"

Ginny controlled her reaction and pulled on her perfected poker face, "It was fine. I thought you weren't going to be home today."

"So you could sneak around," a blond haired man stepped out from the shadows and glared at her.

"You know that's not true Adam." She tried to placate him before his temper really started to show.

"How can I _know_ Ginerva?" He stepped even closer, his hand outstretched.

"You can't," she murmured.

"Freaking bitch," he said before slapping her right across the face. "I'm going out for a drink. Don't stay up."

She sank to the floor and began to twist the ring and rested on her left ring finger, her engagement ring. It felt more like a shackle. She glanced around to make sure that he hadn't put any security charms on the house. Pathetic, she knew.

Running into her room, she grabbed the packed suitcase that was leaning against the wall lugged it towards the fireplace. She pushed it inwards, glanced back at the apartment. It was nothing short of a miracle that Adam, her so called fiancee, hadn't noticed the suitcase and that her stuff had been slowly disappeared into said suitcase. Praying that he wouldn't suddenly burst into the apartment in one of his rages, she stepped into the fire place and said "The Burrow."

*

"Hey Guys, I'm Lavender Brown. I'll be taking care of your children." Harry Potter stared at the blonde standing happily in front of him. He smiled and shook her out stretched hand. She continued to socialize with other parents and their children.

"She's slightly creepy, isn't she," Sonia asked. She was keeping a careful eye on Matt, who was standing on the tips of his toes to place a block on top of his tower.

"She is," Harry replied scanning the room for Mackenzie, who biting on one of Matt's blocks, "But I know her from Hogwarts. She's alright." He waved bye to Mackenzie, "Shall we get going." Sonia nodded and stood up behind him. They walked towards the front door. A blast of cold wind hit there faces as they opened the door.

"Bloody London weather," Sonia cursed bundling herself in a layer of sweaters. "So am I picking up the kids today," she asked as the continued to walk down the street.

"Probably," Harry said.

"Probably," Sonia said, "What's up?"

"What do you mean," Harry asked futilely.

"Harry, for the past couple of days, you haven't been acting like yourself. You've been all moody and broody. What's going on with you?"

"I dunno," he sighed, "I've this weird feeling. Like something is going to happen. Bad or good I don't know. But something."

"You're an auror, Harry. Things always happen to you."

"But this is different Soni," he kicked a pile of leaves that were lying in his way.

"You know what I think," she stepped directly in his path, preventing him from moving forward, "why don't you and I go and get a drink tonight. We both need a break, and Molly would love to spend sometime with the kids."

"But I left 'Kenzie with Molly last night," he protested.

"Never stopped her before."

"Alright," he gave in, "The Leaky Cauldron, seven o'clock."

"It's a date," and with a pop she was gone.

*

"We know you did it so give it up." The suspect sitting behind the desk in the dimly lit room with his head bent over snapped up at the accusation.

"Give it up Potter, you'll never get me." Harry gave a bitter laugh; he threw a clear folder with a Ministry of Magic logo on the cover.

"Until now," he opened the folder, "We used a DNA spell," Harry leaned back in his chair.

"You were sleeping with her, weren't you," Ron interceded.

"It was a one time thing," the guy brushed off.

"Really," Harry stared the guy down, "then why did you kill her when you saw her with someone else."

"I was asked too," he swallowed.

"Do you know why this case came to the Auror department not the Magical Law Enforcement," Harry asked, he plowed on when the guy didn't answer, "Because we know you are working with Dark Wizards."

"Hermione Granger," Ron started, "my wife, is willing to make a deal with you in exchange for names."

"Names," the guy said, "I have an associate in Australia."

"I'm listening," Harry leaned forward.

"Adam Schoen."

*

"Adam Schoen," Sonia repeated twirling her glass of firewhiskey.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this," Harry replied.

"Hey," Sonia said angrily, "The only reason I'm not on this case is because I am studying to become Expert Healer. Don't you dare forget I'm an auror too."

"You never let me," Harry smiled.

Sonia mock glared, before continuing thoughtfully, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"It sounds familiar doesn't it," Harry took a sip of his drink, "I just don't remember where I've heard it. Ron didn't either."

"So this is someone we've all heard off, but don't remember."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Memory charm?" Sonia confirmed, Harry nodded.

"I thought of that," Harry began, "But it doesn't add up. I don't get any headaches when I rack my head over him."

"Me neither. So that means that we wanted to forget about him or he's someone we never really noticed."

"Aw god," Harry groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that psychology class."

"What," Sonia said defensively, "It was interesting."

"Adam Schoen could be a fake name," Harry said, "If Wellington was my partner, I wouldn't tell him my real name."

"But wouldn't this Adam guy is stupid in the first place to use a coward like Wellington?"

"True, but I believe that Adam used Wellington because he could get the job done." Harry stared at the counter, "feeding Wellington a fake name would provide Adam enough time to escape while we were running in circles." Suddenly a loud beeping issued from Harry's belt, they both glanced down to the muggle pager that Harry drew out.

"I don't know why the Ministry makes you carry one of these." Sonia said with a smirk, polishing off the remaining firewhiskey.

"They're faster than owls," Harry murmured as he read the pager. He held the pager up to her. She read it.

"Help, The Burrow," She said, she stood up and looked back at him, "We better get going. Thanks for the drinks Hannah." Hannah Abbot waved as the two of them disappeared in her fireplace leaving behind emerald green flames.

*

Molly Weasley hated being in a big house all by herself. Technically she wasn't alone, but she couldn't have a proper conversation with two sleeping fifteen month old babies could she? It was worse before though. Right after Ginny went off to Hogwarts, she had no one to mother or make her laugh. Arthur was there, but he had to go to work during the day, and usually came home late.

Being the productive woman she was, she couldn't allow herself to spiral into some sort of depression so she began to make friends with the neighbors. She also spent a lot of time outdoors, tending to the garden. That's where she met Tux.

Tux was the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. Black all over, except for his stomach, which was the purest white. She named him Tuxedo, Tux for short. She wanted to bring him into her home, but they simply couldn't afford a cat. So she took care of him in secret. Ever day after her husband would leave, she would walk out and there he would be. A bowl of milk was all he asked in return for following her around and keeping her company.

She wasn't sure how she managed to keep it a secret. Seven years after there first meeting, Tux was found dead lying near her white roses and he helped her plant. They were his favorites. Arthur couldn't seem to understand why she was so devastated over a regular stray. She sank into a deep depression; she locked herself away in a room and refused to come out. It was like she was in a coma, people came and went but she couldn't remember them. What they said, who they were.

One frequent visitor of hers was a very pregnant Ginny. Ginny was the only one who didn't beg her to come out of this slump. Ginny just talked. Molly only heard fragments of what she would say bits and pieces about hard times and loving him and leaving. She struggled to string them together. It didn't make sense to her until Ginny left.

Then Molly realized what a failure of a mother she had become. She had allowed herself to slip through the cracks when her daughter needed her the most. That day she made a promise to herself. That she would quiet complaining about her own life and take care of her family better.

"Momma," she heard Mackenzie call from the other room. Molly felt her heart stop. 'Mum' was a taboo word for Mackenzie. As the girl began to learn how to speak she went through a phase where she tried to identify who exactly was her mother. She started to call all women in her life Mum. Though Harry didn't say anything, the pained look on his face was enough.

"Mickey," she said as she stepped into the next room, "what have I said about using the name Mum….Ginny?"

*

So what did you think?

Review please, let's try for five reviews this time….I promise to get the chapter out faster if you review.

I got the idea for the interrogation from CSI: Miami, so shout out to that.

Thanks to EllaPotter1988 who prevented me from making a cliché mistake. When I first came up with the idea for this story, I had made Ginny the teacher. But she (I am assuming that you are a she) advised me that and I quote "A person who walks out on their child would not agree to teach at a daycare with kids." Thank you loads.

Thanks to ProfessorChris, I recognized you from AM, it gives me hope that people haven't completely given up on me.

Thanks to King of Vaypouria, hopefully the story delivers as much as the first chapter.

Review and keep a close eye out from a new chapter….

Cheers,

HPfreakster


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all,

I'm back once more. So soon you must be thinking, well I have leaving on a vacation for a month so I had to get chapter three out before I left so for three days straight I toiled on this…so please review. I only got four last time so let's try for five this time okay? So before I talk more….Here we go….

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter

Update: Sorry to those who enjoyed the flashback...but it's not my style and it's been irking me for a bit so I took it down....if you really enjoyed I have a copy on my computer and I'll send it to you...Sorry

*

First thing Ginny Weasley realized was that the Burrow was the same as always. Their family clock was still piled onto of an unsteady pile of used books. The ratty old couches seem to have moved a bit but were still torn in the same old places. There was a pile of laundry sitting next to the fireplace and two quietly playing children digging through it, softly giggling to themselves. At the sound of an intruder they both looked up.

One was a girl. She had curly black hair with emerald green eyes, a combination she hadn't seen in awhile. While the other a boy, who with his black hair and brown eyes, made quite a comparison. The girl's eyes lit up with recognition as she said the word "Momma."

The next thing Ginny realized was that the girl sitting on the floor was the daughter she had abandoned years ago, Mackenzie. Karma really hated her.

Ginny watched the boy do something extremely strange to her. He crawled over so that he was sitting directly infront of Mackenzie, blocking Ginny's line of sight. The boy regarded her with cautious eyes.

Suddenly another woman strode in. She was large in total but looked radiant none the less. Her red hair seemed vibrant despite her age. Her kind brown eyes were fixed upon Mackenzie, "Mickey," she said, "what have I said about using the name Mum…Ginny?"

"Yea," Ginny swallowed, "Mum it's me." Molly looked thoroughly shocked. Several emotions flitted past her face before settling on passive. She eyed the suitcase resting against Ginny's leg. "You're here for a visit." Ginny wasn't sure whether that was a question or statement. She nodded.

"You're old room is still the same," Molly said gathering up Mackenzie or Mickey in her arms, "You can settle in there." Ginny bit down on her lip and muttered her thanks before lugging her suitcase up the stairs. Before she made it to the top of the stairs she heard the door slam.

*

Ron Weasley knew there would be a day when he truly regretted moving in so close to his parents. He just hadn't realized it would be every bloody day of so far short life. He should have listen to his wife Hermione when she had warned him that living so close to his parents would invite trouble. But he had to be sentimental and by the house without even thinking about it.

It was small at first, his parents coming over for random visits throughout the day. What they thought about today's paper or if they were coming over for dinner Sunday. But then the visits became more and more frequent. His Mother always had an excuse, she needed more sugar, or she wanted to drop off a piece of cake she had made. Whatever it was, it was starting to interfere in his….personal life. His love making had went from long and passionate to short and hurried so that his Mother wouldn't interrupt them.

They had been amidst a heated snog when there was a knock on the door. Hermione groaned and began to pick herself off him. _'No!'_ Ron thought. He hadn't gotten this kinda of action in a long time and he wasn't going to forsake it for anyone, even his own mother who brought him into this world.

He pulled a half-dressed Hermione back onto his shirtless chest and snogged her before she could protest. His mother would leave sooner or later. Hermione moaned into his mouth, and that was when he lost all thoughts of his mother. Only to be interrupted moments later by that persistent knock. It was longer and louder this time. Ron huffed angrily, "You wait her, and I'll go take care of her." Hermione nodded and pulled up the covers up to her chest.

Ron stomped down the stairs, in his angry forgetting to cover up. His mother was still knocking on the door. 'This better be good.' He thought as he opened door. "For Merlin's sake Mum, It's like you don't want grandchildren for us," Ron said.

His Mum blushed lightly at his attire, "You really should put on more clothes before you open the door Ronald. What if it wasn't me?"

Ron really had considered it that, "But it is you," he paused surveying her holding Mackenzie and clutching Matt's hand, "What do you need Mum, I'm a bit busy."

That's when he realized something was wrong. His Mother usually would have told him off for being disrespectful, but instead she tugged on her hair with her free hand. Her face seemed drained of color as she opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She did this a couple of times before Ron burst out, "Spit it out Mum."

She took a deep breath and said, "Ginny's back."

*

Hermione Weasley watched her husband pace the floor of the Burrow. Molly sat in the armchair beside the fireplace. She was staring at it nervously; she was expecting Arthur home anytime soon.

Hermione was pondering the fact that her once best girl-friend was home. Home was a term she used loosely of course. She hadn't been up to see Ginny yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to anyway. She wasn't sure how long Ginny was going to stay here, if she was even in bed right now. Maybe she had chickened out and left already. Molly had said that she had seen Mackenzie and Matt, maybe….

No. She had left once before, and she couldn't do that again. Hermione knew she was selfish when she thought that Ginny should be with them always. Sure Ginny had made some horrible decisions, but didn't they all. Ginny was her best friend, Hermione couldn't just abandon her in her time of need.

But then again, Harry was her best friend as well. She knew that he would have a mental breakdown if he saw Ginny again. There was one thing in the world Hermione would never get Harry to deny, that prat still loved Ginny. He wanted to hate her so bad, but he could never bring himself to. Hermione never blamed him, but deep down she knew that some small part of him would never forgive her.

"Should we tell him?" The question was soft and came from the armchair. Ron looked directly at her.

"Of course we are going to tell him." He needn't any clarification on who 'he' was. He glared at her.

"But are you sure that is wise. He might…," Molly trailed off. Hermione winced at Ron's enraged expression.

"He might what? Ask her the questions that we've all been dying to ask her, yell at her for being a bitch," he spat out the word, "She will deserve everything he dishes out to her. But he deserves to know, he's been hidden from information, and how did that help him. His parents died." Molly shrank back the chair.

"Ron," Hermione stood up in front of Molly, "that's enough."

Ron blinked as he stared at his broken mother. He forgot that she was suffering as much as anyone. She always felt like she failed Ginny. But know with her back, Molly was trying to make up for it by protecting her. Ron took a deep breath; he shouldn't be taking his anger out on his mother who didn't deserve. There was someone else upstairs more deserving of it.

"Sorry Mum," he muttered, "you don't deserve this. But you can't protect her; she's going to have to face what she left behind. I think she came back knowing that." Molly merely nodded.

Hermione relaxed, "But Ron, really, what do you think Harry is going to say?"

"Well I've paged him," Ron said evasively. He looked at Hermione demanding face, "I dunno 'Mione. What would Harry say if I told 'Hey Harry, guess who popped by today. It was your ex-girlfriend, mother of your daughter, my sister, etc. She's going to be at the Burrow for a few days. Isn't it going to be fun?'"

"What?!"

*

Okay,

So what's up the with cliffy huh?!

Rayuzen: Yea I know she moves on quickly…maybe I'll explain it better later on.

EllaPotter1988: Thanks, you're so sweet. Well I'm glad you prevented me from making that mistake. Hope you like this one too.

ProfessorChris: Maybe Ginny deserves better….but that's not the last we will see of that 'git'

Micheal4HPGW: Well I hoped I made it like they weren't welcoming Ginny easily. Ginny is Molly's daughter, so Molly would definitely not throw her out. I know I didn't give a flashback of Harry's life of a single parent, but I promise that I'll get there…maybe you should give me the link to that story it you have it so I can make sure that my story isn't like hers…

Thanks to everyone…and I'll try to get a chapter out next month…or atleast work on one. I will have a computer with me….internet is doubtful…if I don't then I haven't died k?....atleast I hope not?

See you soon, (July or August)

HPfreakster


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all,

Can you believe it?! I finished the chapter. My god!!!!! I'm on vacation by the way but I decided to write anyway…Just a quick note before I begin, I don't know if you all realized by I took down the flashback from last chapter. It was very problematic and didn't fit the flow of the story. I don't know what I was thinking that day…maybe I could post that as a separate oneshot or something but it doesn't fit here. I'm sorry to those who liked it, I still have it saved on my computer though. So here we go with the new chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

*

"What?!"

Harry was surprised to hear that this statement had not come from him. He turned towards Sonia. Her mouth was wide open, resembling his. She took a step towards Ron, her face shaping into one of her famous icy glares. "What did you say," she asked with a disbelieving tone.

Ron gulped before turning towards Harry, "Ginny's home." Harry felt his legs give out beneath him as he fell into an armchair. His head was suddenly clouded with tons of thoughts. It was becoming hard for him to concentrate. He heard voices: Molly, Ron, Hermione, then again Molly, Arthur. "Everyone SHUT UP," he heard. Suddenly it was quiet, Harry silently rejoiced. He could hear himself think, which wasn't a huge accomplishment considering he couldn't even decipher his own thoughts.

He felt someone kneel beside him. "Harry," she asked. Harry could tell that person was female, because of the perfume she wore.

"Ginny's home," she repeated, "She's upstairs right now, resting. If you want to talk to her, you can head on up."

That's when he was able to halt his thoughts. 'If you want to talk to her,' was suddenly thudding through his head. "No," he stood up and walked over towards Molly who was holding Mackenzie, "'Kenzie and I want nothing to do with her."

"But Harry," Hermione protested, "she's her mother."

Harry turned to glare at her, his magic radiating all around him, "A right, no, privilege she gave up a long time ago." He turned towards Sonia, who was still crouched down beside the armchair he was sitting in. "You coming?"

She nodded before walking over and gathering Matt in her arms. "Thank you," she whispered in Molly's ear. Harry turned towards the door and walked right out.

*

"Well he handled that well," Ron stated after Harry was out of earshot.

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"What," Ron asked, "Did you really expect him to be all 'Yah! Ginny's home about this? I'm just surprised he didn't storm up the stairs and yell at her."

"Me too," Arthur admitted as he hung up his cloak. "Unfortunately I feel like she can't stay long." He directed this statement towards his wife.

"She's our daughter," Molly said angrily, "she can stay as long as she wants."

"But Harry's our son," Arthur said simply, "we need to respect his wishes as well."

"That's true," Hermione said, "But Harry wouldn't want us to throw Ginny out because she left him."

"Dad's right," Ron stated towards Hermione, "Ginny's done nothing to us but cause us pain."

"Don't we know that," Hermione said, "I think that we should at least try and find out what happened before we throw her out."

"Of course," Arthur said, "She's not getting away that easy this time."

*

"Are you alright?"

This was a question Harry had been expecting but couldn't come up with an answer. To say "I'm fine" would be a lie, but to explain all the emotions running through him would take hours. "No," he said.

"I expected as much," Sonia sat beside him, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Were you serious back at the Burrow? About not wanting Ginny to do anything with you guys?"

"Mostly," he explained, "I still believe in what I said but at the same time I think that I deserve an explanation."

"Do you really think that you can keep a child away from her mother?"

"She left us," Harry retorted angrily.

"True," Sonia said cautiously, "But years from know when Mackenzie hears about all of this, don't you think she'll be angry at you because you let your personal feelings get in the way of her getting to know her mother."

He snorted, "So I'm supposed to blindly trust her?"

"Not blindly," she said, "Keep your eyes open."

"Do you realize what you are saying," Harry said, "I have to trust the woman that left me years ago with a child."

"Yes," Sonia sighed, "Nobody saying you have to fall in love with her all over again. All you have to do is let her get to know her daughter. Just a few hours a week, send her over to the Burrow. Molly will be there to watch them. If Ginny doesn't want to get to know her daughter then you can say years from now that you tried."

"But what if she'll want her," Harry asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"What if Ginny falls in love with Mackenzie suddenly and wants custody of Mackenzie?"

"Like you said, she gave up that privilege a long time ago. She probably won't, she has her career to think about remember?"

"I hope you're right," Harry said.

*

"You're awake," was the first thing Ginny heard as her eyes opened lightly. Sunlight was peering through the blinds that hung over the window. She felt tears pop into her eyes as she realized what was going on. She was in the Burrow, Ron was staring at her intensely, and her dream wasn't reality.

Her dream started off simply, she was in bed waking up. There was one catch to it, there was a person beside her, and it wasn't Adam. It was Harry. They were happily married and he loved her. He didn't hate her like he did now.

"Ginny," Ron said, calling her attention to him.

"What do you need Ron," Ginny said tiredly. She wasn't up for a morning chat, all she wanted to do is go to sleep and never wake up, dreaming dreams of happier times.

"Is that any way to treat the brother that you haven't seen in a year? Missed me?" Ron said mockingly.

Ginny flinched, "I'm sorry."

"Are you really," Ron asked, "I mean, really, because you don't even know what you missed."

"I know that I missed enough," she said.

"You missed your baby's firsts," Ron said ignoring her, "You missed Harry becoming one of the world's best auror despite the fact that he was single-handled raising a child. Not to mention you missed my wedding. I could go on forever."

"Ron I…," she began.

"If you are waiting for me to say "Don't say it" then you are going to wait your whole life because I do need to hear it, out of your mouth."

"I was young," she said, "I had no idea what I was doing."

"Is that you excuse?" He spat angrily, "Because I don't see Harry abandoning his child. He seems to be just fine."

"But I'm not Harry, Ron."

"Bullshit. You don't need to be Harry to raise a child."

"I made a mistake," she said, "There, I admitted it. I made a huge and stupid mistake."

Ron snorted, "Did you really expect everyone to welcome you with open arms because you made a 'mistake'?"

"No," Ginny said slowly, "I just wanted to see everyone before…"

"Is that an engagement ring?!" Ron was staring intently at her left ring finger.

"What?"

"That ring," he pointed at her finger, "is an engagement ring, right?"

"Yes," she sucked in a deep breath.

"Wow Gin-Gin, you never fail to surprise me." Ron's face hardened as he plowed on, "It's been what…about a year since you left and you're already engaged. You couldn't take care of a child with Harry but you're engaged to another man, pledging your life to him."

"It's not like that Ron."

"Then tell me, Ginerva, what the bloody hell is it like? Because I can tell you damn well, it doesn't look good."

"I can't do this right now," Ginny stood up and walked towards the door, "Leave."

Ron stared at her in shook, "You can't throw me out."

"Watch me."

Ron smirked, "Can't handle the heat on you for a couple of minutes," He walked towards the door.

"Not from you," she murmured.

"You owe him an explanation at least," he said pausing under the door frame, "so you better ready your answers."

*

When Harry walked into his office, he was surprised to see that his secretary, Janet, wasn't there. Janet was always early, which was one of the reasons Harry had hired her in the first place. He cast a long look around the office before sighing and walked into his office. Sitting on his desk of a small pile of letters, letters he had to sort through. Dropping his bag and cloak beside his desk, he quickly started on his work. He found a letter from Janet near the bottom explaining that she had the flu and wouldn't be able to make it today.

The one day he needed company so he wouldn't do anything drastic. Suddenly the door swung open and Sonia walked in, "Guess who is back," she announced as she strode into the room with her head held high.

"Bloody Hell," Harry clutched in heart in surprise, "Do you have a habit of going around giving people heart attacks?"

"Ha Ha," Sonia glared at him.

"Seriously though," he stood up, "you're back."

"For good," she said happily, "Healer Thomas said my marks were really good and I didn't really want to go through the whole graduation ceremony, so he gave me my certificate today. I just had to fill out some paperwork and I'm back on the field." She held up her field badge.

"That's fantastic," he hugged her, "I can't believe that you'll be working with us again."

"My first assignment is the Schoen case with you. Is Ron on the case?"

"Yes," he said pulling away, "in fact we were going to pop by and visit the body once more before," he was interrupted by the chorus of beeps coming from their muggle pagers. They both smirked knowingly before looking down to their pagers.

"I guess we'll be stopping by at Borgin and Burkes first," Sonia said

*

Ron Weasley had never seen Knockturn Alley so deserted. Well, he thought, as deserted as this at least. Borgin and Burkes was situated at the far end of Knockturn Alley. The usually dark alley was alit with wands. Crouched beside a body, were Harry and Sonia. "What have we got," he asked as he crouched beside him.

"28 year old female," Sonia said, "Looks like the standard Avada." She waved her wand over the body, which glowed bright green in response. "I think I might be able to scavenge a memory."

"That would be amazing," Harry said as Sonia levitated the body. She approached a few people wearing white robes and handed them the body. She disapperated soon after.

"Do you think this was a fight gone wrong," Ron asked.

"Not really," Harry said. He picked up a piece of hair, "Short and brown," he looked up at Ron, "could be from our attacker."

"What do you mean," Ron said.

"Well," he stood up, "she is 28 and looks pretty decent. She doesn't belong in Knockturn Alley. Besides, it doesn't look like she was killed here. She was probably dumped here."

"Alright," Ron said, "But that doesn't explain why we're on this case. Isn't this a job for the Magical Law Enforcement."

"It is," Harry said, "but they think it's tied to the Schoen case. Female, late twenties, dumped in an unnatural place, not to mention their features are almost identical…"

"Unnaturally identical," Ron murmured, "Red hair, brown eyes." Harry's face hardened, "Sounds like…."

"Ginny," Harry stood up, "Red hair and brown eyes aren't a usual combination. This has something to do with Ginny. We need to bring her in."

*

Adam Schoen wasn't a patient person and that was a known fact to anyone who worked with him. That's why Earl Wellington was feeling an intense feeling of dread in seeing Adam again. After telling Potter and Weasley Adam's name, he figured it would be just a matter of time until Adam found out and came after him.

But whatever Earl expected it wasn't this, Adam standing over his Azkaban cell bed with a smirk on his face. Adam curled his finger, a sign to follow him. Earl couldn't stop what flew out of his mouth, "You're not going to kill me?"

"Not yet," Adam said, "I need your help. You need to be out of Azkaban for that. Come on."

The offer was tempting, "How did you get in here?" Earl half expected Adam to tell him to shut up and stop asking questions, so he was very shocked when Adam settled down beside him and begin to answer.

"I got the idea from that Sirius Black you see, I used my animagus form to enter." Adam transformed into a black crow and back to his regular human, "You are a rat I assume," Earl nodded in response. Having an animagus form was very useful when it came to escapes. "Then we will leave with that." Adam transformed and hopped out a small crack in the wall. Earl following his lead transformed, cursing himself for not thinking of this earlier.

*

"Hey Harry," Harry was pacing in his office when he heard this shout. There had a reported missing prisoner from Azkaban, and he still didn't know who exactly it was.

A breathless Sonia appeared in his doorway, "You won't believe it I actually managed to scavenge together a memory." Harry looked up startled, picking a memory from the dead was extremely complicated magic and could only be done if the body was still fresh. Harry held up the bottle in Sonia's hand, "Really, that's amazing."

"I actually used Hermione's spell so most of the praise should go to her," she admitted, "Ready to view it."

Harry nodded as his waved his pensive forward. He uncorked the memory which promptly fell into the pensive. He bent forward and fell headfirst into the memory. He landed with a thump in the streets of Muggle London. He scanned the crowd and found their victim making her way out of a shop, arms laden with bags. "Is she a muggle," Sonia asked from beside him.

"Possibly," Harry said without taking his eyes off her, "That would explain why there wasn't a wand beside her."

The girl continued to walk down the street, but stopped when she bumped right into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry." She bent over the pick up her packages. She picked herself up and faced the man standing infront of her. "I really am sorry."

"That's quite alright," the man said smoothly.

"Really," she glanced as the ruined briefcase in his hands, "I dirtied your briefcase. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well you are beautiful," the man said, the girl blushed in response, "Would you take an invitation to dinner with me?"

She looked a bit bemused, "I'm sorry," she bit on her lip, "I have some other plans today. Would you like to met some other day?" The man was quiet for a long time, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Why do you keep rejecting me?!" His hands reached forward and grasped her wrists, "What's wrong with me huh?!"

"You're hurting me," she whimpered, "Let me go."

"Never," the man said, "You will never leave me again Ginny Weasley." With that everything grew dark.

*

So what did you think….Is that a cliffy??

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I got 7 last time, that was absolutely amazing….Lets try for the same next time….maybe boost me up to 20 reviews.

With the new Half Blood Prince Movie coming up I thought it would be fun to hold a little game. The rules are, I'll ask question and you review with the answer and your email. If you get it right, I'll put your name in a makeshift hat and draw an email. If I draw your name/email, I'll send you the next chapter a WHOLE WEEK before everyone else gets it….How bout that for a prize???? It's a book question by the way (no cheating by looking at your book. I've got eyes everywhere!!!!)

Fill in the blank: "Two of spades: Conflict. Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: Violence. Knave of spades:_ ____ _________ ___, ________ __________, ___ ___ ________ ___ _____________"

Okay so it's a long one but you can figure it out. I'll give you a hint, the speaker is a fraud. Sometimes atleast.

Response to Reviews:

Leenniepeennie: Yah, I guess you did realize it...too bad I took it down huh? I am now addicted to friends tooo!!!!

Sapo08: I agree, she is a bitch. She does have a lot to answer for, but not to Ron. I promise you, you'll get your answers soon.

Micheal4HPGW: You're right, the flashback didn't fit. I'll be honest, you were the main reason I deleted it. (I did think you were a jerk for a bit, but that was the defensive writer inside of me. Really thanks though, I do appreicate your reviews loads.) First off, (spoiler here) one of the reasons Ginny left is because she felt like her relationship with Harry wasn't going anywhere. He loved her, but was afraid to tell her. She felt like he was only with her cause of the baby. Other partners? I didn't even realize that....sorry. She didn't, fyi. Also you don't need to necessarily get pregnant to know a contraceptive doesn't work. Just like some girls know before hand that they are allergic to Latex, therefore regular condoms don't work for them. Finally she does have a change of heart...I'll explain later. Thanks for the suuuuuppppper long review....and here's a super long response.

Veronica Rose Potter: You flatter me too much. Thanks for the sweet review!

Professor Chris: Aw, Thanks, sorry for taking down the flashback, maybe I'll put up one next chapter. Of course you get to see the 'git' being put in his place by Harry (oops spoiler)

lilleangel: You're right, I could have written them better, and I will...later on. Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is alright too.

Babiilove90: Aw, sorry another cliffie. I'll try to update soon so you can know what happens.

sidlovesnancy1979: Yes it is rash of Ron, but Ron is rash. Also the family only sees Harry's side, not Ginny's, that's why most of them are totally angered and beytrayed by her. Of course there was something other than Quidditich that made her leave....which you'll find out later. Thanks!!!

Cheers and Good Luck,

HPfreakster


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all,

Long time no see right?

Honestly, sorry. I just got so caught up with school starting that I have been totally putting this off. Not to mention I was battling writer's block.

But I'm back and promising to try harder. I think I'm going to aim for this story to be a 10 chapter story. I have a great new idea for a story and that I really want to get started on that so I kinda want to start wrapping things up here a bit.

Um, this chapter is a filler more than anything. It's a bit lame and not my best writing, but bear with me here. It will get better, because the next chapter is Ginny's time to explain. Alright, so get reading loyal H/G followers.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is so not mine, I just shamelessly steal him for awhile.

*

A loud cry woke him. His eyes flew open and threw his feet to the floor. He sighed and pulled himself off the bed and padded his way down the hall. He pushed opened the door and walked into the pink walled room. His eyes traveled to the bassinet set in the middle of the floor. It was simple yet beautiful, made out of cherry wood with roses wrapped around the poles. Lying inside it was a screaming baby. He walked towards the bassinet and cooed to the red-faced baby, "Aww Mickey, Daddy's here."

He picked her up and slowly bounced her up and down. Her cries slowly died down and her breathing eased slightly, but as soon as he set her down she started up once more. He bit down on his lip and picked her up once more and settled down on the rocking chair. Rocking back and forth he fell asleep along wither her.

*

"Harry," he heard from a great distance. He once again opened his eyes to see a very concerned Hermione peering over him.

"Wuzz the time," He asked sitting up, blinking rapidly.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning," she said reaching towards him and taking a sleeping Mackenzie out of his hands, "You hadn't come to work and everyone got worried. I came to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. We just had a bit of a rough night." Hermione looked over at him with her eyebrow cocked, "'Kenzie was having a tough time getting to sleep."

She sighed and looked over at the baby, "I know, why don't you go get ready and I'll drop Mackenzie off at Molly's. Oh," she said as Harry began to leave the room, "Molly said that it was perfectly alright if Mackenzie stayed the night."

"Stayed the night," Harry repeated, "Why?"

"Because you have to go pick out tuxes with Ron and then you are coming over for dinner at our place." Hermione said slowly, "You forgot didn't you? Harry you are his best man, please don't tell me you forgot that you were going to pick out tuxes with him today."

"Oh Merlin," Harry said, "I'm really sorry Hermione. It's just with the baby, I'm just having a hard time keeping my schedule straight."

"I know," she said frustratingly, "but you know that you have a life too. You have to know that we are here to help you. You can't shoulder this problem by yourself."

"Problem? Mackenzie is a problem to you?" Harry stepped towards her intensely.

"Harry," she stepped back, "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"You know, I may have a tough time adjusting to being a single parent, but my baby has never been a "problem" to me."

"I know, and me too. But I just think that you have a tendency to shoulder the blame. You think that it's your fault that you are put in the situation. You think it's your fault Ginny left." Harry looked up at her piercingly.

"It is my fault," he mumbled.

"No it's not," she said walking towards him, "and you have to understand that. I know that you probably don't believe me but," she paused taking in a deep breathe, "I want you to know that we are here for you and we understand how you feel."

"But that's the thing," Harry looked at her, "you guys don't understand how I feel. Ron has never left you for his career or you never abandoned him with a baby."

"I know," she said, "but I know that there are some people who do understand how you feel."

"Yea," he spat out, "like who?"

"You know Harry James Potter," she said angrily, "you aren't the only single parent in the world."

"Sorry," he muttered, "who is it?"

"I was talking to my parents and they mentioned that a muggle parenting center just opened up a block away. Apparently they offer counseling groups for single parents." She looked at him hopefully.

"Wait a second," he looked at her strangely, "you want me to a go to a muggle counseling session."

"It might help," she said.

"You're insane you know?"

"Just think about it alright," she sighed handing him a pamphlet, "I'm going to drop Mackenzie off at Molly's." With that she walked out of the room leaving Harry deep in his thoughts.

*

"Mr. Porter, glad you could join us." Harry glanced around the room, most of the muggles looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He sighed and smiled at the nervous looking woman who had addressed him. She guided him to a seat and hurried off to welcome more parents. Harry wondered if he was making the right decision, spilling his guts wasn't something he did very often and to a bunch of muggles he didn't know was pushing it. He had to leave, he couldn't do this. Hermione was wrong, he was fine. He was about to stand up when nervous lady walked over chatting to an uncomfortable looking girl.

"Mr. Porter," she said, "this is Ms. Kapoor," she gestured to the girl standing next to her, "She's going to be sitting next to you."

Harry nodded to her and stood up. He was about to walk away when she asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry turned around, "Look I can't do this. So I'm going to leave." He began to run to the door once more.

"Wait," he heard the girl call, "if you're leaving please let me join you."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not looking for a date or anything, but my friends forced me to come here and I'm just looking for an excuse to go grab a butterbear at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What," he feigned curiosity.

She smirked, "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize the "great Harry Potter"?"

"I hoped no one would," he sighed.

"You should've tired some glamour charms," she recommended.

"It's supposed to be a muggle thing," Harry reminded her.

"The reason I'm here," she said, "so are you gonna let me come or what?"

Harry thought this over for a minute, having her come wouldn't be too bad, he wouldn't have to be alone for one. But he didn't even know her, how could he let a complete stranger come with him for a butterbeer. For all he know she could be a reporter. "Alright,'' he said.

"Fantastic," she smiled, "let's blow this joint."

*

"Penny for your thoughts."

Harry Potter smiled at his companion, "I figure they are worth more, my being the great "Harry Potter" and all."

She smirked and gave him a small shove. He laughed but sobered up quickly, "I was thinking of the day we met."

"At the meeting," she clarified.

"Where else have we met?"

"I dunno, you didn't ever try to contact me after that one butterbeer. So our first official meeting would be at the Auror Academy."

"What do you mean," he asked, "Your first meeting with another person should be the first time you see one another, not the first time you exchange contact information."

"Whatever you say," she kicked her feet up into the air splashing water everywhere.

"So what do think we should do next on the Schoen case," he asked curiously.

"Is all you think about work," she asked teasingly, "Do Ron and I have to hold an intervention again?"

"Ha ha," sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"I'm guessing you already know what you're planning on doing," she shrugged, "what's the point?"

"You know I always value your opinion."

"True that," she said, "I think you have to bring Ginny in for questioning, she is the clue to the next piece of the case."

"I know," he sighed, "I just wish it didn't have to be so hard to do."

Sonia looked at him, "You don't have to confront her or anything, just ask her a few questions about her relation to any known or unknown dark wizards while pretending you aren't still madly in love with her, easy as eating a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice-cream, which mind you is delicious."

"I agree," he paused.

"But…"

"But I have a personal conflict with this case and so does Ron. If we interrogate her, it might not hold up during the Trial."

"So get somebody else to do it."

"It's not that easy. I need somebody I trust to do this, it's Ginny," he shrugged as if it were an easy explanation.

"Let me get this straight, you need a trustworthy person to interrogate the love of your life-,"

"Ex," he interrupted.

"Love of your life," she shot him a glare as she continued, "also the mother of your child." Suddenly a look of understanding crossed over her face, "No. Way. I don't want to be the person who screws this up."

"Oh come on Soni," Harry pleaded, "like you said you just have to ask Ginny a couple of questions about her relationship with Schoen and it's not like Ginny is the love of your life or anything."

"You said love," she said teasingly.

"Stop getting off topic. Besides I got over her a long time ago."

"Oh really," she drawled out, "do tell Mr. Potter."

"What's there to tell," Harry said, "I don't love Ginny anymore."

"Again really," she said, "How many dates have to been on in the last two years?"

"Two," he said proudly, "considering I have an infant daughter."

"And how did those two measly dates end?"

"Fine," he said.

"Did you call her back?"

"No," he hastily changed the subject, "but that's not the point. The point is, will you do this for me or not?"

Sonia looked thoughtfully towards the other end of the lake, "I guess I logically should, but I just don't feel comfortable with it." She took in a deep breath, "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much," Harry said gratefully, "You don't know how happy I am right now."

"I think I've an idea," she smiled as she pushed herself off the bench. Sonia dusted herself off and tied up her loose hair. "If you'll excuse me, I have an interrogation to plan out."

*

So…..???? (bits lip in hope)

What did you think? Tell me in your reviews pretty please with a cherry on top. I got five very nice ones last time, why don't we push my review number into the 30's (winks)

Anastasia Snape: Thank you so much! Snape lover eh?

Libri Ignis: I know, it took a while didn't it? Hopefully I didn't wait too long before posting this chapter.

Sapo08: Thanks, I know that in this chapter you really don't get any answer, but never fear you will get them all in the next chapter. Although Harry might not necessarily be asking the questions, though he deserves to.

ProfessorChris: You're right, Harry shouldn't let Ginny back into his heart without an explanation. I know it may seem like he is falling for her again in the chapter, but he's just admitting that he's still in love with the old Ginny. He needs to fall in the love with the new Ginny, if you catch my drift.

Harry will deal with Adam's issues, but you'll see how he actually does it. Harry does care about new Ginny enough to make sure that she's safe. It's the whole saving-people complex.

sidlovesnancy1979: Thanks, you're really sweet. I know that, like I mentioned before, this chappie didn't do much explaining but be patient you will get your explanation. Over time, everyone will begin to slowly understand why Ginny left and they will stop judging her as well.

And Adam, as mentioned in the previous chapters, is Ginny's fiancée. He has this really creepy obsession with her that you will learn more about later.

Either way congrats to xx-twilighted-xx who won the contest. I know that I said that I would email you the chapter, but your email wasn't on the PM (I think it got accidently delated) and it was getting really late for this chapter to come out. I have a better awesomer prize for you. I will write a 1,000 words or less oneshot of your choice. It can be FRIENDS, Harry Potter, Pendragon, Twilight, Vampire Academy, CSI:Miami or The Host. Any pairing other than slash, actually maybe I could do slash. Whatever genre, whatever rating (I might do lemons if you want it), whatever whatever. You just send the the details and I'll write it for you.

If you guys want more contests like this, with the same prize just mention it in your review. I think I've blabbered for a long time now so,

Cheers,

HPfreakster

P.S. Everyone go read my new oneshot ;) and watch A Very Potter Musical, it's hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay,

Here it is the chapter you all have been waiting for.

Wow. I can't believe I did it. Sorry for the long wait, but things have been hectic at school and I have had literally no time to write this, but somehow I did.

Warning: Ginny is slightly OOC in this chapter, but nothing too extreme

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

*

Waiting was always a horrible thing. It's persistent and relenting. It's tantalizing because it knows something you don't. At least that was always how Ginny felt as she sat in a grayish room. She wondered if the ministry gave this room such a bad paint job so that convicts would just out with the information to get out of here. Then again after this they were going to Azkaban which wasn't all that fantastic either.

The door opened slightly and she sat up straighter. She had been escorted here an hour again by two big Aurors claiming they had a few questions to ask her. They hadn't told her what the questions were concerning, only stuck her in this dreaded room. She had spent the last hour counting the cracks in the ceiling.

A woman of medium stature walked through the door. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail but some unmanageable strands had fallen forward onto her face. Pure black robes flowed down the length of her as she came to a stop before Ginny. The women stared coolly at her, up and down, as if measuring her. Whatever she found, she warmed into a sort of ironic smile.

"I'm Sonia Kapoor," she said as a form of introduction, "and you're Ginny Weasley, am I correct?" Ginny nodded, "I just have to ask you a couple of questions."

Ginny inhaled deeply, it had only been a couple of days since she was back in Britain and she was already in trouble. "Alright."

"You left your home when you were sixteen to play professional Qudditich, right?"

Ginny flinched, this woman was blunt, "Yes," she said.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, standing up, "I just don't feel comfortable sharing such private information with you. Can I talk to someone else, like my brother or Harry?"

Sonia sighed, "I'm sorry Miss. Weasley, giving the important information that we need to someone, who is related to you will prove as a conflict of information in court. Nobody who is directly related to you is allowed to work the case anymore. I am close friends with Harry and the rest, whatever you say will be held in strict confidence. Trust me."

"I left home for a number of reasons," Ginny began, "I guess when you think about it, it's a long story."

Sonia leaned back in her chair and lifted her booted legs on top of the table, "I've got time."

*

"_I can't believe you're pregnant," Hermione sighed as she flopped on Ginny's bed._

"_Join the club," Ginny said sarcastically. _

"_Come on Ginny," Hermione said with a bright smile, "Cheer up; this is supposed to be one of the most magical things that can ever happen to a woman." _

"_I suppose it doesn't help that I'm already a magically person." _

"_Seriously," Hermione frowned, "What has got your knickers in a bunch?" _

"_For Merlin's sake 'Mione," Ginny exploded, "Hasn't even sunk into your brain that I'm just sixteen and I'm pregnant."_

"_Of course it has," Hermione said patiently, as though talking to a two year old, "but you aren't like most teenagers who get pregnant, you have a supportive family and the father of your baby will stick with you no matter what."_

"_But we don't know that yet," Ginny said._

"_Do you really think that low of Harry," Hermione asked._

"_You're right," Ginny sighed, "You always are. But I don't know if I can just settle in this already preset position of a stereotypical mother. You know, stay at home and take of the children." _

"_No one's asking you to Ginny," Hermione said, "you just have to be a good mother to your child." _

"_I don't know if I can do that."_

*

"_Harry," Ginny said quietly into the dark room, "can I talk to you?"_

_Harry stood up, "Sure." _

_Ginny sat down on his makeshift bed; she patted down on the spot next to her. Harry sat down and smiled at her, "What's up?" _

_She stared back at him emotionlessly, "I'm pregnant." _

_Harry felt his brain suddenly stop, as if all brain activity in his mind ceased to occur. He struggled to process the information he had just been given, "You're-We're pregnant." _

"_We're?" _

"_Well of course, if you're actually going to have a baby, then I got you pregnant and you are pregnant, so we're pregnant. Get it," he asked nervously. _

"_Yes," she said slowly, "look Harry, I don't know what I am going to do. I'm not ready to have a baby." _

"_What do you mean," Harry asked curiously. _

"_What I mean is," she phrased carefully, "I think we have to keep our options open." _

"_Like adoption," he asked, his face contorted weirdly. _

"_Maybe like…," she trailed off. Harry stood up suddenly, anger written all over his face. _

"_You don't mean to suggest abortion," he spat out. _

"_If it's needed," she said defensively. _

"_I'll assure you Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry ranted, "As long as you are caring my baby and I love you, there will never be a need." _

"_But Harry," Ginny said persistently, "Do you really think we are ready?" _

"_Ready," he asked, "no. But this is our baby," he placed his hand over her stomach, "and that's all that matters." _

*

_Ginny waddled up the stairs. Her ankles where throbbing, yet she continued up the creaky old stairs. Her only obstacle, her eight month pregnant stomach. "Damn baby," she muttered. If Hermione was here, she would have killed her with a boring lecture. She shouldn't be cursing, much less her baby._

_She reached the top landing and opened the door in front of her, "Mum," she called out. _

_No response, Ginny sighed. She half knew there would be no response from her comatose mother, but it still stung all the same. "I'm back," she whispered. _

_Her mother, in all her pale glory, was laying in the center of her brother, Ron's, old bed. She was staring straight at ceiling and hadn't bothered to look over when the door opened. "How are you," Ginny asked. _

_Once again there was no response, but Ginny ignored it and when on as if she had. "I'm fine. Harry's not here this time, sorry. I know you miss him. He's just so busy with Auror training that he doesn't have time for anything. Not even me," she said with a wry smile. _

"_He told me to send you his love. He'll be here tomorrow. But I must say I am a bit of relieved that I can talk to you freely. I don't know if you can hear me, but I can't do this anymore Mum. I can't pretend I am happy, when I'm not._

"_Everyone thinks that this is the best thing that has happened to me. But I am the one who has to give up her wonderful opportunity with the Harpies so she can have a baby. They are all off pursuing their dreams, while I'm stuck at home._

"_I know I sound whiny but can you blame me. They say that I will get used to it, but I'm not. Mum, my life is going nowhere. I know if you were here right now, you would reprimand me. We were the ones who had sex and know we have to deal with the consequences. _

"_You married Dad when you were young. How did you do it? How did you resign yourself to this life that leads to nowhere? Why can't I do that? Harry thinks that I am so excited for this baby and I don't have the heart to tell him otherwise. He'll be broken; Hermione is the only other one who knows the truth. _

"_Do you think that I should do it? Live like this for the rest of my life with all these regrets. Do you know that I actually considered having an abortion at the beginning? You probably hate me for that. It goes against everything that you believe in. But you know, all that I think about is how to get things back to normal, or pre-baby and post-war. _

"_You know that the Harpies offered me a place after one of their chasers resigned, again. They said that I could come to play with them after the baby is born."_

_Ginny paused nervously, "I'm thinking of taking up the offer." _

*

Sonia looked up, "You didn't love your baby," she said in a sort of strangled voice.

Ginny bowed her head in shame, "I know it's hard to believe. It's just that I spent so much time worrying about everyone else during the war; I wanted to worry about myself for once. Besides, after I had suggested abortion to Harry, our relationship was at a sort of standstill. I just couldn't live with myself, I still can't."

Sonia shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm just not able to understand your view. I guess I never will. What happened after you left?"

"I traveled the world with the Harpies," Ginny said frankly, "I got what I wanted, but I was never happy. Truth is, I wasn't happy before and I'm not happy now."

"How does Adam Schoen fit into all of this," Sonia asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ginny said innocently.

"Come on Weasley," Sonia said, "I don't believe for a second that it's a coincidence that a serial killer uttered your name after killing this girl," she shoved a picture of a red haired girl at Ginny.

Ginny flinched at the sight of the girl, "I met Adam when the Harpies were touring Australia. I was really contemplating going back home at that time. We were celebrating our recent win at a bar when I saw him: tall, dark and handsome.

"He came over and handed me a drink. We just kept talking after that. One meeting became a first date and then suddenly we were a couple. I thought he was just what I needed to move on with my life. I needed to get over Harry and Mackenzie.

"But then he-," she stammered, "he hit me."

*

"_Ginny," he called out. _

"_In the bedroom," her muffled response answered. He grinned and walked down the hall. He approached the closed door and opened it slightly, "I'm home," he called in. _

_She was spread out on the bed, her flaming red hair spilled out behind her. She lazily lifted her head off the pillow it was resting on, "Hey." _

_He sauntered over to the bed and sat beside her lithely, "What's for dinner?" _

"_Oh sweetie," she sighed, "I'm so sorry, I was just so tired after practice that I just crashed on this bed and I haven't prepared anything." _

_He felt a rush of disapproval course through him, but he fought it down, "Oh, well I hope you aren't too tired for this," he trailed off as he leaned over her and placed feather light kisses down her neck. _

_Ginny wriggled uncomfortably underneath him, "You know I want to wait Adam. Besides I really am tired." _

_Adam couldn't control himself any longer, "You have made me wait too long," he spoke in a deathly whisper, "I come home expecting you to at least provide me with food. But you are such a lazy bitch that you can't even do that." _

_Ginny gasped, "Adam, what the bloody hell are you saying?"_

"_I saying that women should stay at home and take care of men, not play sports and sleep."_

"_Adam Schoen," Ginny said sternly, getting off the bed, "You have no right to tell me what I should and should not do. I cannot believe I am sitting her listening to your bullshit. You are such a prat," she seethed turning around to storm out the door. _

"_Oh no, you don't," she heard behind her. He jumped up and ran to the door blocking her, "You will not leave me when we are having an argument." She moved to her left trying to find a way around him, his arm struck out and slapped her soundly on the cheek. _

_Ginny stared up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, "You move right now, Adam Schoen." Adam, surprised at his own actions, parted from the door soundlessly as he watched Ginny run out the door slamming it behind her. As he stared at the shut door once more, he couldn't help but think that he didn't regret his actions one bit._

*

"What happened after that," Sonia asked curiously.

"He came to my flat a couple of hours later, begging for forgiveness. He stuttered out some pathetic excuses, but point is I forgave him. A couple of days later, he asked me to move in with him and I stupidly accepted. The violence escalated from there and for some reason I was unable to fight back. I felt like I deserved it after what I did to Harry and our daughter. Suddenly we were engaged and then I realized that if I didn't do anything, that I would be stuck with him forever," Ginny stated monotonously.

"So do you think that he is out to get you," Sonia asked.

"I ran away from him. He's insane. Yes, I believe that he's trying to get me."

"I have to talk to my superior," Sonia lied smoothly, "we have to get you under protection and fast."

*

Okay, so what do you think.

I hope this fulfilled your cravings somewhat, I really had a bout of writer's block while writing this so I apologize for any mistakes.

EllaPotter1988: Sorry about the short chapter, I guess this one is on the short side to as well, but I promise you that next chapter will be longer and way more action packed.

Last of the Trifecta: I'm trying, sorry.

Anastasia Snape: Aw thanks, don't worry I love Snape too.

ProfessorChris: I figure that Harry's only crazy tempered when it comes to Ginny when he gets older. But after Ginny has hurt him so much, he will probably think more clearly when it comes to her. Thanks for your review.

LilyLuna21: Aw thanks, hopes the chapter lives up to the hype.

Please Review, everyone. This chapter has been one of the hardest to write, tell me how it is.

Cheers,

HPfreakster


End file.
